


Not Around Enough.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Tour sucks, so does love.





	Not Around Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off High Definition by Waterparks.

It was another long night on the bus, driving from location to destination. It was late, late enough for everyone to be asleep, bar him. That was the night you two first touched each other, in a way that was more than just friends. You explored, you hummed quietly into his mouth. It was almost like you’d never been in love before you met him.

‘I love you,’ his voice would be soft, so quiet and warm. You would snuggle up next to him in your bunk under your blanket, skin on skin. You breathe in his smell, you kiss his shoulder. It’s pure magic. You both fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

As time moved forward, he leaves the tour family, he reassures you that it’s going to be okay. He knows how long tours are, nothing was going to stop him from loving you. You believe him because you trust him. Your heart is his, and he is yours.

A year passes, things aren’t easy anymore, they have been rough between you two. He doesn’t say  _ I love you _ anymore, you don’t say it either. It’s very touch and go, you barely talk. Even when you are home, you don’t see each other. You know it’s hard, there were nights where you would wonder  _ why is he with me? _ But you knew that was a silly thought.

‘I think this came to an end a long time ago,’ his voice would be rough, cold and careless. You didn’t love him like you once did, just like he didn’t love you either.  _ It’s okay though _ , you thought. You would hug him one last time before you parted ways for the last time.

You would feel his back, smell him and listen to him for the last time. You were okay as you walked back to the bus, leaving him there in the parking lot. Your eyes burn with angry, stupid touring.

It was made official over the media the following day, that you and your former photographer were no longer together. You found that to be the least straining part. Now, there was a space on your bunk wall, the night is long, the bus rumbled in the background as you looked at the space.

Once occupied by the photo of him, now there were just photos of your family, friends. Your heart thud’s heavy in your chest. Your lips quiver, for a short moment. You don’t let the tears fall from your eyes, but you let it burn. No one was at fault, and they might have been the worst part.

There are times when you check on him, he’s happy. He’s succeeding in his career. He’s engaged now, it hurts. Maybe if you didn’t tour, if you had asked him to stay, it could have fixed things.

‘Remington, hi,’ his voice cracks over the phone. Your heart hammers a familiar sound when you hear him.

‘Luis, hi,’ you respond. 

  
  



End file.
